Rising Storm/Chapter 18
Chapter description :Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, and Fireheart stand in the medicine den, debating whether Tigerclaw will become a leader. The younger gray she-cat meows that that’ll never happen as long as Fireheart’s alive. The deputy is warmed by her confidence in him, and is about to respond when Thornpaw comments that his paw is still bleeding. Yellowfang mews briskly that it won’t be for long, and she turns to the medicine den to fetch some herbs. The medicine cat then treats Fireheart’s wounds, and he tells her that he’ll be making more patrols to ease the Clan. Yellowfang agrees, and asks how the apprentice training is coming along. Fireheart feels a pang when he remembers Cloudpaw, but steadily meows to the she-cat that he’ll be speeding up their training at dawn. The deputy asks Yellowfang if she’s done, and the gray cat replies that there’s only a few more scratches to treat. The medicine cat turns to Fireheart and tells him to have courage, as these are dark times, but he is doing well. :The ginger warrior goes back into the clearing and sees that many cats remain awake. Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Mousefur crouch beside Runningwind’s body, sitting vigil. The other cats huddle in small groups, anxiously listening to the noises of the forest. Fireheart beckons Darkstripe over to him, and informs the warrior that there will be three additional patrols each day. The tom protests that he needs to take Fernpaw training, but the ginger warrior says that she can go along with him on patrols for the experience. Darkstripe flicks his ears, and murmurs a soft yes to his deputy. :Fireheart wearily pads up to Bluestar’s den, and reports to the leader that no sign of Tigerclaw or his rogues has been found. When the she-cat doesn’t reply, he is disheartened and leaves the den. As the ginger warrior reflects on how busy the past days have been, he looks around the clearing. Fireheart sees Brackenfur playing with Willowpelt’s kits while Whitestorm rests by Highrock. The deputy doesn’t feel like eating, but as he glances around, realizes that he’d like to have Sandstorm’s company on his afternoon hunt. He asks her if she’ll come with him and Brightpaw to catch a rabbit, and she accepts. A patrol soon returns, and shortly after that, the three leave camp. :Once in the forest, Sandstorm and the ThunderClan deputy catch a rabbit, and offer to share it with Brightpaw. The apprentice gratefully says yes and the two warriors step back to talk. They comment on how they both were a bit slow today, and the she-cat tells Fireheart that he should take a break, as he’s been working really hard. Sandstorm notes that the whole Clan is tired, and perhaps assigning less patrols would help. Fireheart reluctantly disagrees, stating that they need to keep up their guard because of Tigerclaw. Brightpaw pipes up and questions if he really thinks the former deputy will kill them. Fireheart meows that he’ll definitely try, but Sandstorm asks what Bluestar thinks about it all. The ginger warrior evasively answers that she’s worried, and thinks silently about the leader’s actual mental state. :Sandstorm praises him for being a good deputy, and he promises that he’ll try his best. He then says that they should finish their rabbit and find something else to bring back to camp. The cats then travel towards Fourtrees, and Fireheart notices an unfamiliar scent. He and the two she-cats quickly scramble into a tree, and peer down at the ground below. The stranger pads through the forest, but is pounced on by Fireheart once he comes into view. The ThunderClan deputy knows that the cat will be easy to chase off, and faces them with a warning hiss. Sandstorm and Brightpaw follow, leaping down from the tree. However, Fireheart and the intruder recognize each other, and they both feel relieved. Characters Major }} Minor *Yellowfang *Thornpaw *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Mousefur *Darkstripe *Brackenfur *Sorrelkit (Unnamed) *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) *Sandstorm *Brightpaw *Frostfur *Halftail *Ravenpaw (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Runningwind *Fernpaw *Goldenflower *Willowpelt *Tigerclaw *Dustpelt *Ashpaw }} Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 18nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 18 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Rising Storm Category:The Prophecies Begin arc